Memories forgotten
by cakelyn
Summary: Felicity was in a serious car accident which results in amnesia that may or may not be permanant. When Oliver discovers it could be permanant, he thinks about possible letting Felicity go, let her live a normal life. But can he? Olicity. Slow burn possibly Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story I am starting. Just a thought I had, here we go

Copyright: I unfortunately do not own Arrow :(

* * *

Oliver was in his office sitting at his desk looking over a document. Dig was sitting in a chair off to the side on his phone texting Lyla.

'Hey, mind if I leave early today? Lyla made reservations at a restaurant for tonight.'

'Yeah, of course.' Oliver said.

* * *

Felicity was driving her car down the street, glancing at her watch, she was going to be late for work. Grumbling at having to explain to Oliver, she new he would call he concerned, wondering where she is. She huffed and started to accelerate when the light turned green. She was halfway through the intersection when she felt something large hit the side of her car at a considerable force, making her hit her head and everything going dark.

Oliver glanced down at his watch. Felicity was almost an hour late.

'She late Dig.' Oliver said concerned.

'Maybe she just overslept. She has been working crazy hours due to her regular job and our night job.' Dig said and looked at her desk through the glass doors. He looked back to Oliver as he picked up his phone, he saw him dial a number.

As Oliver was about to hit the 'call' button the office phone rang and Oliver picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Hi, Oliver Queen?' A male voice asked.

'Yes? What do you want?' Oliver said grumbled, having to wait to call Felicity.

'My name is Doctor Evert. I'm calling from Sterling City General Hospital.'

'Okay?'

'Do you know a Felicity Smoak?'

'Yes, she is my executive assistant. Is something wrong? Where is she?' Oliver's raised voice caught Diggle's attention, he stood up and walked over to Oliver's desk.

'It says here you're her emergency contact.' The doctor replied.

'I am, tell me what is going on!'

'Ms. Smoak was in a serious car accident.'

'What happened is she alright?'

'She is intensive care unit now.'

'I'll be there in ten minutes.' Oliver said as he sprang up from his seat and hung up.

'What's wrong?' Dig asked.

'Felicity was in a car accident.' Oliver said. 'She is at the hospital now.' He said. Both he and Dig rushed to the car and to the hospital. Both running inside the hospital.

'I'm looking for Felicity Smoak.' Oliver asked the receptionist.

'Mr. Queen?' A male voiced asked from behind, Oliver turned around to face the man. 'I'm Doctor Evert, we spoke on the phone.'

'Where is Felicity? What happened? How is she?' Oliver said concerned, Dig grabbed Oliver's arm to stop him from stepping forward.

'Ms. Smoak, like I said was in a deadly car crash. She sustained a blow to the head which resulted in a large concussion, she has three fractured ribs on her left side and some cuts from the glass and the air bag. A bruised hip, a sprained ankle and a fractured wrist'

'Is she awake? Can I see her?' Oliver asked.

'She isn't awake, yet.'

'Will she wake up?'

'We believe so, but due to the head injury she may have some amnesia.'

'What do you mean?' Oliver asked in a raised voice.

'The blow she received to her head gave her a concussion, as I said before. Which has been known to give amnesia. We won't know until she wakes up.'

'Why do you think she will wake up?' Diggle asked.

'In a day or two hopefully. I spoke to the the officers earlier, the car that hit her was going 85 miles per hour, her car flipped over then was hit by two other cars. It's a miracle she survived, let alone with as few injuries as she did.'

'She was lucky.' A voice said from off to the side. Oliver looked and saw Lance. 'Victims in these types of accidents don't tend to survive the crash.'

'Have you caught the guy?' Diggle asked.

'He died on impact.' Lance said. Oliver turned back to the doctor.

'Can I see her now?' He asked. The doctor nodded and led Oliver and Dig down a hallway to Felicity's room. The two headed inside and Oliver's heart crumbled. Felicity lay on the hospital bed, hooked up to several machines. She looked pale and her face was bruised and had lots of cuts on it. Her left wrist was in a cast. She looked so small and frail. Oliver slowly walked forward and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her head and sat down in the chair next her her. Dig pulled up the other chair and sat next to Oliver.

For the next three days Oliver didn't move away from her side. Dig left and brought back a change of clothes for Oliver, and a pair of glasses for Felicity from her apartment. Oliver didn't eat, barely drank anything and didn't sleep. He just sat next to Felicity's bed and held her hand. That night he finally fell asleep from exhaustion only to be awoken when a felt the warmth of Felicity hand leave his. He shot out of his chair and stood above Felicity as she opened her eyes.

'Dig, she is waking up. Hey Sleepy head.' He said. Felicity just looked at him and then grabbed the nurse button as she looked at Diggle.

'Hi..' She said slowly as she looked between the two men.

'How are you feeling?' Dig asked and she kept pressing the nurse button.

'Felicity?' Oliver said and grabbed her hand but she ripped it away despite the pain she felt.

'Do I know you? I mean you're Oliver Queen. Everyone knows you. But, why are you in my hospital room?' She asked.

'You don't remember me?'

'No, sorry I don't' She said and the doctor entered her room. He did some follow up tests and took Oliver and Dig out into the hall.

'As I feared she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything about the two of you.'

'Will it go away?' Oliver asked.

'In a perfect world...yes.'

'How about a not so perfect world?' Dig asked.

'Like I said, she sustained a major head injury. It's a 50/50 chance that she will remember anything. And even if she starts to regain some of her memories, she might not get all of them back.' He said. 'I'm sorry. It might help jog her mind if you spend time with her, or if she does her normal day routine. But if she doesn't consent then you shouldn't force her.' The doctor said and walked away.

* * *

Should I continue this? Or just leave it. Not sure. let me know your thoughts :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews. Seems everyone liked it so here we go, next chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

'Dig what are we going to do?' Oliver asked.

'We do like the doctor said. If Felicity wants to, we take her through the office, through her regular schedule, see if it helps her memory.'

'I don't think we should.'

'Why not?'

* * *

The nurse took Felicity's blood pressure again, and ran some more quick tests on her.

'How long will this amnesia thing last?' Felicity asked.

'It's tough to say. Did the doctor tell you everything?'

'He said that it's there is a slight chance that I may not recover my memories at all. And if I do start well...remembering I may not get all of them back. What if I can't remember my first kiss, or my first time..oh god that was too personal, I just..I...sorry I am rambling.' Felicity said and buried her face in her hands.

'It's alright sweetie.' The older woman said. 'Is there any family, any other people you would like me to call?'

'Well apparently my emergency contact is Billionaire Oliver Queen, I don't even know how THAT happened. I don't understand why my parents aren't my emergency contact, do you by any chance know when they will be arrivi-' Felicity stopped when she saw the nurses' facial expression change. 'What is it?'

'I uh..well, it's just that if I had Oliver Queen as my emergency contact, I wouldn't question it.' She said nervously and fast. 'Excuse me.' She said and left the room.

* * *

'Because Dig.' Oliver started then looked into Felicity's room 'She will get a chance at her life. without all this...nighttime activity I involved her in.'

'What happens when she remembers? She is going to give you a speech about how it's her life. Her choice to be involved in all of this.' Dig said.

'But the doctor said she may not even remember.'

'Oliver...She will have dreams. Her subconscious will give her dreams about.' Dig stopped looked around then lowered his voice. 'About helping a certain someone who dressed up in a leather green suit.' Dig said.

'Then let her be mad at me.' Oliver said and started to walk away.

'Oliver wait, there is something you need to know-.' Dig started as he followed after Oliver, all the while a nurse came out of the room.

'Excuse me, Mr, Queen. Mr. Diggle.' The nurse said, stopping them both.

'Yes?' Oliver said.

'Someone is going to have to tell her about her parents.' The nurse said.

'Her parents? What about them?' Oliver asked and Dig sighed.

'That's what I was trying to tell you, Felicity's parents died in a train accident while you were...away. The second time.' Dig said.

'What? Why didn't she say anything?' Oliver asked Dig, turning towards him.

'I'll let you two...talk.' The nurse said and walked away.

'You had enough on your plate. Plus she had four months to grieve. She didn't want to worry you. Her words. Not mine.'

'This is exactly why we shouldn't tell her. She can have her life again.' Oliver said and turned to walk away but was stopped when Dig caught his arm.

'Her brother died in Afghanistan a few months ago, not long after her parents. Oliver she doesn't have anyone left. She will be in the same hurtful place when she finds out. Or remembers, which ever one comes first. You need to stop this whole 'let her live her life' crap. She needs someone. She needs us.' Dig said then let go of Oliver's arm. 'So do what you want. Whether it's with or without you I am going to be there for Felicity. Make your choice.' Dig said and walked into the direction of Felicity's hospital room.

* * *

Felicity sat half upright in her hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. She always imagined herself as a IT girl. That's what she remembers herself as. _Why am I an executive assistant?_ She thought. _And when did I ever become friends with the Oliver Queen_. She couldn't wrap her head around any of it. More importantly, why had the nurse reacted the way she did when she brought up her parents.

Felicity was pulled from her thoughts when her hospital room opened.

'Mr. Diggle.' felicity said with a smile.

'Please, call me John, or Dig.'

'What did I used to call you?' She asked.

'Depends.'

'on?' She asked.

'If you were mad, it was John. Any other time it was just Dig. It was only Mr. Diggle when we were in the office.' Dig said with a smile.

'Oh, so we knew each other well?' Felicity said.

'Yes.'

'I'm sorr-'

'Hey none of that.' Dig said and put his hand on her shoulder. 'What did the doctor tell you?'

'That I was in a car accident. A very bad one. He said I'm lucky to be alive. He also told me that I was Mr. Queen's assistant. How did that happen?' She asked curiously.

'Oh um..' Dig stopped when Oliver came into the hospital room.

'Mr. Queen, Hi.'

'Please, call me Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father.' Oliver said and smiled at the memory of their first meeting.

* * *

So that's all for today :) Sorry it's so short.

let me know all of your thoughts, reviews are love!

Ideas of welcomed :)


End file.
